


seen you coming a long ways off

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, M/M, Molestation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Terrible Parents, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Victim Blaming, psychological abuse, seriously I don't know how how else to say this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: <i>Jensen's mother is jealous of Jensen when she catches her husband raping him. She blames Jensen instead of her husband and refuses to see it as rape. She becomes bitter and abusive toward him because of it, calling him a whore and becoming obsessed with ruining her own son's life. Jensen's stepfather is pleasantly surprised by her reaction and keeps molesting and advancing on Jensen in front of her and where she can hear so that she gets more angry and jealous.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	seen you coming a long ways off

**Author's Note:**

> so, we all see the summary/prompt yes? yes. no happiness in whoville. this is a story about terrible things. and because I'm me, and I'm fucked in the head, I really liked the idea of the rape being the culmination of a lot of verbal / psychological abuse. Warning for the sexualizing of a young child, with contact beginning at 13. Also, if you couldn't anticipate from the prompt, Jared and his wife are raging assholes.
> 
> basically, this story is a shining example of my using this sock as an experiment in "how low can I stoop and still make something hot?" so. warning for that too, I guess.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/52640.html?thread=14063264#t14063264)

Jensen, at 8, attracted all kinds of attention. Jared couldn't take the kid anywhere without perverts watching him, licking their lips and eyeing Jared to see if they could wrangle an opportunity. Sick fuckers.

Not that he didn't get what they were seeing in his stepson. Even at that age, it was obvious the kid was queer. And he supposed, if you _were_ a sick fuck that got off on little kids, you couldn't do much better than Jensen. With his soft features and big green eyes and unconscious knack for being the perfect cocktease.

They were driving back from an ice cream date where Jared had practically had to beat the guy behind the counter down with a stick. Jensen had been working that cone like a porn star works cock, and the asshole had practically been drooling to get ahold of him. It left Jared itchy, skin tight with barely-contained rage. Jensen was chattering away about his latest merit badge when Jared suddenly lost it.

"Were you pulling that shit on purpose?"

The car went dead silent, and he looked away from the road to find Jensen shrinking back against the door. He sighed, and rubbed his hand over his face. He hadn't meant to scare the kid, but it was worse, somehow, that Jensen hadn't been aware of it. Jared had his work cut out for him, these next couple years.

He tried to sound calmer, but even he could hear the underlying anger in his tone. "Jensen, didn't you see the way that man in the store was staring at you?"

Jensen gave a tentative shake of his head. Like he knew that was the wrong answer, but the only one he had. He really was a sweet kid. Too damn sweet, which was the problem.

"Well, he was."

Jensen licked his bottom lip, a nervous habit Jared really had to break him of. "...Why?"

Jared sighed, not sure why no one'd ever told him. Sheila clearly didn't see what he saw in Jensen, and he'd have to educate the kid for his own fucking good. Or else he'd end up ass-in-the-air for some child molester before his tenth fucking birthday. 

"Jensen, he wanted to fuck you." Jared took his eyes from the road again, taking in the boy's shocked, pale face. "Some men are bad that way. They can't really help it. They probably want all little boys, but boys like you especially."

"Why me?" His voice was shrill and tight with tears. Kid cried too damn easy, another thing they had to fix. 

"Well, I mean, they can tell you're a fag, for one." A tear spilled over Jensen's too-long lashes, and Jared softened, reaching out to give him a reassuring touch. "Hey, I know, it's something you can't help. I'm not mad. But you need to know, so you can watch yourself."

Jensen's small frame shuddered as he fought not to sob, but he nodded seriously, so Jared knew he understood.

"Good boy. I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but I want you to be safe. They'll hurt you if you aren't careful." He stroked Jensen's hair a little longer, til the boy pulled himself in control, then he took his hand away. They should probably get him a buzz cut. Long like this, he just looked more like a girl. "It'd help if you'd quit tempting them," he added.

Jensen's tongue flicked out against his bottom lip. "What - "

His voice went hard, despite himself. "See, _that_. That right there. You're always licking your lips, and you worked that ice cream like it was paying you. We can't change that you got cocksucker lips, but you can stop drawing attention to them."

Jensen started to wet his mouth, caught himself and blanched. "I didn't know," he swore, voice watery. 

"I know," Jared reassured him. "But now you do, so I'll beat your ass if I catch you advertising. It's for your own good, I just want you safe. Right?"

Jensen wrapped his arms around himself and nodded,, staring out the window. Jared sighed again. He hated when kids sulked.

*

The next couple years were rough on Jared. He never realized how often Jensen teased until he started really looking for it. The thing was, it was never on purpose. He could tell each time he scolded Jen that he had no idea what signals he put out. It all just came natural. 

Not that that made Jared feel better. He'd have a run for his money once the kid hit puberty, and more than just perverts started seeing it. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid would be a slut, but Jared tried to warn him so.

It was _so_ fucking obvious what the kid was that it blew him away that Sheila didn't get it. Jared held his piece until the year Jensen was ten. Sheila'd been teasing the kid constantly about this girl and that, and Jared would roll his eyes but keep his mouth shut. He remembered having little girlfriends at that age, but obviously, that wasn't Jensen.

One day they were in the car on the way back from some school bullshit, and Sheila was on Jensen again, about this little redhead that had a crush on Jensen. Jared watched him in the rearview, folded in on himself in shame, face cherry-red, and he decided this had to end.

"Give me a fucking break, Sheila, are you kidding me with this?" 

The bloom was off the rose by now, and she turned on him like the snake she sometimes was. "What's your problem, Jared?"

"My _problem_ is you, acting like that kid's heading towards a picket fence and 2.5 of his own fucking kids. Are you just blind, or stupid?"

She gave him the stink eye but he could tell she was confused, looking over her shoulder at a hunched-in Jensen, like he was gonna enlighten her. "What in the hell does that mean?"

"It means the kid's a faggot."

"What – no. That's ridiculous, Jared, he's just - " She froze when she looked back at Jensen and saw that he _knew_. "You're wrong," she said anyway, but she didn't sound like she believed it. 

She shifted in her seat, lips pinched, and the car was silent again, except for the radio.

"It could just be a phase," she tried, five miles down the road.

Jared scoffed in disbelief. "That boy'll carry packed fudge for the rest of his natural life."

She started working a lot more, after that.

*

Just like Jared figured, things got a lot harder after Jensen turned thirteen. It had been bad enough without the kid's hormones to contend with. Once Jensen actually started _wanting it_ , it was damn near impossible to run herd on him. It was difficult to fault the men that Jared caught staring, now that they were normal guys instead of creeps. And it was even worse that he kept catching Jensen staring back.

And some might say that Jared should let it go. Jensen wasn't a child anymore, and hell, if he wanted it he'd find a way to get it sooner or later, regardless of Jared's efforts. But Jared couldn't.

Jared just needed to step it up, to make clear to Jensen the consequences of his actions. He knew that Jensen must have outgrown his old methods. His maturity required a harsher lesson.

Jared was still debating the best course of action when Jensen forced the issue – and made the method clear for him.

He'd noticed the little looks before, of course. It wasn't just men on the street Jen was panting after. Jared had raised the kid, practically, since he was six years old, the only father Jensen knew, and the little slut _still_ wanted him like it was nothing. It was the one behavior he'd never called the boy on...Jensen had always kept it subtle, so he never felt pressed.

Then one Saturday, with Sheila at work, Jared came downstairs, fresh from the shower. Jensen was making them breakfast, and it was all routine. Nothing they hadn't done a thousand times. Only _this_ morning, when Jensen turned to greet him, his eyes caught south of Jared's chin and never finished the trip up north.

He stared at Jared's bare, damp chest like he wanted to run his hands all over it, grope the cut muscle and lick his way down to Jared's cock.

It was too fucking much. 

"Are you really this much of a slut, Jensen?" The words came out sharply; Jared didn't try to curb them when Jensen flinched back.

The color drained from the kid's face then rushed back in with a vengeance, and it looked like he stopped breathing. "Jared, I don't know what - "

Jared's skin felt tight. Jensen couldn't play coy with him. "At least now I know why you never call me _Dad_ , after all I've done for you. Doesn't change the fact that I pretty much am. And you're even willing to ride _my_ dick. What do you think that says about you?"

Jensen retreated a step as Jared closed in on him. The boy was growing leaps and bounds, but he was still a head shorter, and skinny with it too. He had to crane his neck back as Jared caged him against the counter.

"I asked you a question," Jared reminded him when Jensen just gaped. "What do you think it says about you, that you're willing to fuck the only father you've ever known."

Jensen's eyes went soft and wet. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't - "

"Bullshit," Jared cut him off with conviction. "Now be a man and answer the question."

"I'm bad," Jensen admitted, voice cracking with shame.

"If you're old enough to beg for it with your eyes, you're old enough to own up to what you are, Jensen. Say it."

Jensen's breath hitched. It made the buzzing grow in the base of Jared's skull. "I'm a slut."

"That's right, you're a slut. And do you care whose dick you slut around for?" When Jensen looked away like he was going to refuse to answer, the rage welled up in Jared and he grabbed him by the jaw, hard enough to hurt.

"N-no," the boy sobbed out.

"No you don't." Jared shook him like a puppy, to make sure this lesson stuck. "You have no fucking shame, in spite of my best efforts. But it's too late to change that. So I think I should give you exactly what you're asking for."

Jensen's eyes wheeled like a panicked horse but Jared's bruising hold kept him there. 

"Anyone get in your ass yet, boy?" Jensen frantically shook his head, as far as he was able. "Yeah, I think that's the problem. You're so desperate to get your pussy filled, you're like a bitch in goddamn heat. Maybe if I stuff it full once in a while, you'll stop wagging it around."

It wasn't hard to flip Jen's slender frame around, haul him up and pin his torso so the bend of his waist met the edge of the counter. It left Jensen without leverage, bare toes scrabbling at the floor where they could barely reach. Jared buried his fist in Jensen's hair while he worked the jeans and boxers off that tight, squirming ass. 

Eye catching on the breakfast sizzling on the stove, he reached out and turned the burner off. No call to burn the bacon. He'd be hungry after this.

"Jared...."

He used his own hips to pin Jensen's thighs against the kitchen drawers, leaning forward to speak directly in Jen's ear. "Don't beg for my dick, Jen. You'll get it soon enough." Jensen's body shuddered. "I'm taking my hand away. Move and you'll regret it."

Jensen didn't move a muscle as Jared relinquished his hair. Hands now free, he spread Jensen's cheeks against the clench of muscle to inspect his little hole. It _looked_ virgin tight, so at least Jensen wasn't a liar. Jared rubbed the ring of muscle with the pad of his thumb and watched it wink nervously in self-defense. 

"You ever get finger-fucked?"

Jensen's eyes were squeezed shut, cheek pressed against formica. "No!"

"Really. Never played with your own hole?"

Jensen shook his head frantically.

"No wonder you're trying to mount every cock that you come across." Jared was transfixed by his thumb on Jensen's asshole. It didn't want to open, but when he applied steady pressure, he could force his thumb tip through. "Quit clenching, Jensen. This is exactly what you beg men for. No cause getting coy once you've gotten them this far."

After a moment, the boy took his advice, and he was surprised how suddenly he popped right inside. He wiggled against the dry friction of Jensen's sphincter at his first knuckle joint, enjoying the sound that sprang out of Jensen's throat. He twisted his wrist and forced it a little, and the muscle dragged reluctantly til his whole thumb was buried.

He palmed Jensen's tailbone and moved his thumb around. The angle was too awkward.

Jared drew out, amused when Jensen relaxed like he thought it was over. The boy's spine went ramrod immediately from the plunge of Jared's pointer finger deep. He didn't fuck around this time, and Jensen's asshole spasmed, pulling him further in. With every thrust, Jared felt the burn of skin on skin. 

"Shit, you're tight. Too tight for comfort. Gonna have to work on that. Tight's good, but no one wants their dick squeezed off." 

It was downright uncomfortable to fit his middle finger too, but he managed, drilling both of them in and out, thrusting and twisting. It mesmerized him, the way the hole clung like it didn't want Jared to go every time he drew them out. It made a liar out of Jensen who lay pliant on the counter, swallowing sobs back like he couldn't keep them in. The boy might be embarrassed, but his body sure enjoyed this.

He couldn't fuck this hole today, though. Not without getting Indian burn on his dick. Oh well...another time. Jensen would need a refresher, that much was sure. He made due with a good finger-bang, fucking that hole hard and fast, now that he'd broken it in a bit. 

He could tell that Jensen loved it. He was gripping onto the sink and making one hell of a racket. But eventually Jared's fingers hurt, and the hole was red and puffy. 

He pulled out abruptly and stepped away from the counter, barely catching Jensen by the back of his shirt to prevent the boy from crumpling to the floor. 

"Woah, there. You got your feet?" Jensen nodded, eyes on the floor, manner subdued. He always got shy after Jared got on him. But his pants were still around his ankles. "Pull your pants up, unless you haven't learned your lesson."

Jared turned to scrub his hands, watching Jensen follow orders. He was ginger in his movements from the workout that his ass got.

"You still got the lube you stole from my dresser?" he finally asked, as he dried off on a dishtowel. Jensen's eyes stayed down, but his face flashed with panic. "I knew, so if you haven't gotten in trouble by now, I'm obviously not too mad about it. In fact, just now it's handy. Play with your hole from now on, so I don't have to do it for you."

A look passed over Jensen's face – somehow insubordinate. "Don't pretend you didn't need that." Jared grabbed his jaw to force his eyes up, and Jensen flinched like it was starting to bruise. Good thing it was summer. "You know, I don't trust you to do as you're told. You're gonna show me that you've followed orders, every single day. Say yessir."

Jensen's face was tomato red, but his voice was respectful when he said, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Warm up breakfast. Start from scratch if you need to. Get that bacon crispy."

Jared waited long enough to see that Jensen was obeying, then he stretched and wandered off. Time enough to get dressed, before breakfast would be ready.

*

It gave Jared a thrill, the next day, to get the soft knock on his home office door. 

"Come in."

The door opened and Jensen stepped through, but stopped a few feet inside of the room. He was prone to things like that – obeying Jared's letter, but not the intention of the law. 

"Come _here_ ," Jared specified, pointing at the floor right between his feet. It was where Jensen's eyes were fixed, anyway. The boy hadn't looked higher than his knees since yesterday morning. He'd been gratifyingly docile. Once Jensen was standing in place, he prompted, "You did what I asked?"

Jensen nodded solemnly, eyes down and face tensed up. He was breathing hard. Could be he was lying.

"Show me." The boy flinched, but didn't look surprised. Not quite guilty, but he also didn't move. "Drop your pants," Jared enunciated clearly, "turn around and bend your ass over."

The one habit Jared couldn't break him of, in all the years he'd tried, was Jensen's tendency to cry. So he wasn't surprised that Jensen's eyes began to leak as he followed orders. He'd give him a break on that, if the kid had done what he was supposed to do.

And sure enough, when Jensen bent over, his asshole was wet and a little worked over. Jared couldn't be sure how much of the used look was left over from yesterday, but it was definitely a start. He couldn't resist reaching out and playing with it a little, watching it yield to his thumb tip much easier than yesterday.

"You enjoy it?" he asked, and gave Jensen's ass a smack when he didn't respond. Then, he got a shrug. Jared's jaw clenched. "Jensen, the whole point's to keep you satisfied, so you quit begging for cock. Stand up and turn around."

Jensen reached for his pants. "Leave em. In fact, kick them off. Shirt, too."

Jared folded down his laptop and set it to the side to clear his desk, watching Jensen follow orders from the corner of his eye. He pushed his chair back to make space, grabbed hold of Jensen's bare hips and pulled him into place, pushing his shoulders til he was bent over the desk.

"Ok. Now show me." No movement except the fine tremor of Jensen's whole body. "Show me how you played with your hole."

The boy's fingers were soft and tentative...no wonder he hadn't gotten off. From what he'd seen yesterday, Jensen needed hard use.

"Stop." Jensen took his hands away like he was relieved to be able to stop. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this after all."

Jensen made an aborted noise, distress or protestation, and Jared's voice went hard. "What was that?"

The kid swallowed thickly, but didn't make another sound. Not so stupid after all.

Jared was pleased at the improvement that the lubricant made. He was able to insert a finger with minimal burn and add another after just a few minutes. He doubted Jensen's fingers were large enough, actually. They'd never satisfy him. Even Jared didn't get results until his first two fingers were drilling hard and fast – then Jensen started mewling, and writhing against the desk.

Jensen's little dick was mostly soft between his legs, which meant Jared had some work to do. Jared knew a guy in college – a fag. Slutty too. Used to beg for Jared's dick til Jared took pity. To be honest, he'd been the best fuck of Jared's life...enthusiastic. 

It's how Jared had recognized what Jensen was. It's also how he knows more about prostates than any straight man should. He smirked when Jensen's breath hitched, legs parting a little further. 

"Such a slut. You like that, Jensen?"

His small frame went completely rigid, like he wanted to say no, but his little cock was stiff and he kept tilting his hips back onto Jared's fingers. It made Jared laugh. "Can't even help yourself. Wanna jerk off, don't you? Leave your hands up on the desk. I wanna show you how fucked up you are."

Jensen started sobbing, but he was meeting Jared's thrusts...hungry ass humping Jared's fingers while his whole body shook. "Jesus, it's bad that you're this needy at this young an age. This isn't _normal_ , Jensen."

He had to press his palm to Jensen's back to keep him on the desk as he started thrusting harder. The kid was keening, dick red and angry, toes curling hard against Jared's thighs when suddenly he _popped_. 

Not terribly impressive, as far as come-shots go, but his balls barely had fuzz yet, so Jared wasn't that surprised. When Jared took his hands away, the boy slid like a limp noodle – Jared caught him and controlled the fall onto the floor. At least the plastic mat would keep the lube off of the carpet. Easy to wipe down.

He looked down at that flushed, sweaty face and palmed his own dick through his jeans. "You know, normal guys need their dick touched in order to get off. You're even worse off than I thought."

Jen drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. Jared could see his hole now, still gaping just a bit. 

Jared popped his fly, sighed in relief, took his cock out and stroked it. God, he was hurting. He watched Jensen's eyes dart towards it and away, like he was trying not to look but really couldn't help himself. He licked his bottom lip and it broke Jared's resolve.

"C'mere. You're such a slut, it got me hard. It's time you learned not to tease men with that mouth, either."

Jensen's eyes were glassy, but he got to his knees easy enough. When he stopped just within reach, Jared grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, half-draped in his lap so he could rub his dick all over those lips. Jared breathed a little harder as Jensen licked out in nervous reflex. "This is what men think every time you do that," he explained. "Your perfect lips, wrapped around their dick. Open."

Jensen dropped his jaw, and Jared palmed his skull to feed his dick in. The teeth scraped, just a bit, but Jensen made a sound and stretched wider without being told.

"Suck."

Jensen's cheeks were already hollow from the stretch to let Jared in, but they inverted obscenely as Jensen did what Jared ordered. He groaned as Jensen's tongue squirmed against his shaft. "Yeah. Natural lil cocksucker. Take some more."

The boy inched down a bit, gagged, and backed right off, eyes streaming moisture; Jared didn't let him go. He was so fucking close, he could feel it in his spine. He steadied Jensen's head with both hands and rocked up into his throat. Jensen choked but didn't struggle. 

"I'll help until you're used to it." 

God, he hadn't had a mouth around his cock in so fucking long, much less one this pretty. And he hadn't been deep-throated since that fag in college, so when the third thrust found him buried deep instead of kept out by a gag, Jared's hips jerked and he came, thrusting shallow through the shocks. As soon as he collapsed back, Jensen scrambled to the floor, coughing and gasping with his hand around his throat.

His mouth looked well-fucked – red and puffy – and Jared's worn-out dick twitched.

"Ok," he said eventually, "Tomorrow, just lube your ass up and come to me. It's obvious you need this daily."

Jensen nodded and gathered his clothes up before making a hasty exit. Jared stopped him at the door.

"Forgetting something?"

The boy didn't turn around, and in this case, Jared didn't mind. He made a nice view from the back. "Thank you," he said eventually, in a voice so low and hoarse that Jared immediately looked forward to tomorrow.

"You're welcome. Close the door."

* 

The next few months were better, Jared thought. His daily sessions with Jensen seemed to help – they made the boy quiet and obedient, both during and after. He kept his head down in public and didn't stare at other men. 

Of course, men stared back, but they could only do so much about that. All Jared could hope for was for Jensen to stop _soliciting_ attention, and they were doing well, there.

Sometimes he questioned the wisdom of his methods – the boy was getting quite skilled at cocksucking and hadn't he meant to be _deterring_ that? – but the way he figured, it was the lesser of two evils. Jensen was going to do what Jensen was going to do. At least this way, he wasn't at it with half the neighborhood.

That'd been the theory anyway. 

Jared stared out the window and cursed his own naivety, watching Jensen duck and blush for that neighbor boy. Kent, Kane, Clark...something like that. It was clear they were familiar. The other boy kept _touching_ him, and Jensen didn't seem to mind. He smiled and bit his lip and looked up through his lashes, and it made rage boil inside Jared's head. 

He was nearly shaking with it by the time the boy pulled Jensen close and murmured something in his ear. Jensen leaned in to the hug, pressed in tight from chest to knees, and Jared had enough. 

Jen yanked himself away, guilty, when he heard the front door open, eyes wide and caught-out. 

Jared didn't have to speak. Jensen mumbled his goodbyes and hurried up the walk while Jared filled the doorway. He kept his eyes on the other kid til Jensen squeezed past him into the house.

The little shit hadn't backed down an inch when Jared shut the door heavily and slammed home all the locks. But Chris wasn't Jared's problem – Jensen was. No teenage boy in the history of history had turned down a willing piece of pretty ass. 

"You let him fuck you yet?"

Jensen took a step back, face pinched with guilt. "What? No! It's not like that, Chris - "

"Satisfied with blowjobs, then? I guess that makes sense." Jared loomed, enraged but oddly calm as he pinned Jensen to the wall. "If he wants a hole to fuck, he can get that anywhere, but we both know how good this mouth is. That kind of talent's hard to come by. But you _want_ him to fuck you up the ass, am I right?"

Jensen flushed bright red, averting his eyes from Jared's face. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Cuz you were panting for it on our front fucking lawn. I thought we were past this, Jensen."

Jensen's breath hitched. "I'm sorry."

Jared clenched his jaw. "You should be. But I was selfish. As good as you've gotten at sucking me off, that's not what _you_ need." Jensen said nothing, just stared up at Jared with those eyes. "We'll take care of that right now."

"What - "

"Go get your ass ready for me to fuck you."

Jensen froze with a strangled sound in his throat. Then he did something Jared hadn't expected. He ducked out of Jared's arms and ran – making a beeline towards the garage, which was the closest unlocked exit.

Jared caught the kid before he even crossed the living room, tackled him to the floor and pinned him with his weight. 

"You contrary little shit," he muttered, twisting Jensen's arm behind his back. "Fine. We'll do this here and now. If it hurts, it's all on you."

"Jared, please - " Jen groaned into the carpet. He still struggled a little, but Jared had the leverage now to sit up and get their pants down. "I swear, I didn't do anything...."

"But you want to," Jared ground out. Yanked Jensen's jeans til they bunched at his thighs, and smacked that perfect, tempting ass before wrestling with his own fly. 

"I'm sorry," Jensen sobbed. "I'm s-so so sorry. I promise. I promise - "

"What. What the fuck do you promise, Jensen? Not to want it?" Jared stroked his dick and stared at Jensen's asshole, still a little greasy from this morning's play. "Because you're too much of a slut to make promises like that. You get seen to every day and you're _still_ out there, flirting. Thinking about the neighbor's dick when you're still sloppy from my fingers."

Jensen's shaking. "I didn't mean to."

"You never do," Jared observed. He felt short of breath as he rubbed his dick through Jensen's crack. He aimed the head at Jensen's hole and rocked forward a little, testing. Jensen held his breath but _sloppy_ was exaggerated. He wasn't near slick enough this many hours later.

Jared reached into his front pocket and pulled out the tube of slick that he started keeping there. It took coordination to lube his dick up one-handed, but he didn't trust Jensen not to run yet. Closing the thing was next to impossible, so he just tossed it to the side. 

There was resistance still when he tried Jensen's hole, but his cock is nearly dripping so the friction just felt good. He teased himself for a couple seconds while Jensen barely breathed. 

"Don't clench up," he advised, and when that hole relaxed, he thrust forward all at once.

It punched this sound out of Jensen that almost made him come. Though that might've been the tight fit. Or the heat. Or the lack of a condom, which he hadn't felt in a long time. Jared let his hips grind ahead like they wanted, just trying not to blow his load.

Jensen whimpered beneath him and Jared realized how far he'd twisted the kid's arm. He let it go, and dropped his weight on Jensen's back. 

"Oh, _shit_ ," he breathed against Jensen's shirt. His dick was throbbing; it almost _hurt_. He pushed Jensen's shirt off, because cotton tasted unpleasant; once Jensen's skin was bare, he could happily sink his teeth in.

He screwed the kid into the carpet in shallow, languid thrusts, because it felt too good in Jensen's ass to want to pull his dick out. With every movement, Jensen clenched and milked him, and Jared could hardly stand it. "Fuck me, your body's made for this. Your whole body, like this is what you're built for."

Jensen's eyes were closed, but he could tell the kid was crying. Jared pushed his jeans further down his hips, because the zipper was chafing at his ballsac. Once he kicked them off his legs, he sat back up and straddled Jensen, keeping his hips tilted forward so his dick stayed wet and warm. 

He held Jensen's ass apart and tried a few deep thrusts. He stared at the way he was skewering Jensen open. 

"Shit." If he wasn't already occupied, he'd want to jack off to the visual. "How does that feel? Better than fingers?"

Jensen shuddered but didn't answer, and Jared reached down to fondle Jensen's balls as he fucked him slow and deep. It was obscene the way that Jensen's ass had to stretch for Jared's dick. 

Jensen squirmed against Jared's hand, and Jared suddenly needed more. 

"Lift your ass. Get your knees up under you."

It took a little shifting, and Jared had to pull his dick out, but it was so fucking worth it to get that first thrust again, with the leverage this time to really do it right. Jensen left his head buried in his arms but somehow that was hotter – the way his back arched, ass presented for Jared's use. 

Use it, he did. He rode him hard and fast, punching these needy little sounds right out of Jensen's mouth. The boy was hard now, without anyone touching his dick. His tears were all dried up. He was bracing himself up onto his forearms, to keep from sliding up the carpet. He'd have rug burn later on his chest, from when Jared really caught the rhythm. 

He'd fucked Jensen with his fingers enough to know his tells. He'd grit his teeth and scrunch his eyes shut when he was about ready to come, little fuck-noises escaping the clench of his jaw. Jared drilled him harder, leaning to brace himself against the floor. 

"You gonna come on my dick like a good little slut?" he panted, his own balls drawing tight. The slap of flesh-on-flesh was maddening. "Fuck, God yeah, clench that sweet ass for me."

Jen always came like it hurt him, red-faced and tense, trying to hold in his own groan. Not the sexiest thing to watch but fuck, it felt amazing when it happened around him. Jared came almost immediately, his come making the last thrusts sloppy. And something about that just made it even better, drawing out the aftershocks til he was wrung-out, spent.

Which proved to be unfortunate, when he couldn't stop Jensen from crawling away from him.

" _Get out of my house_."

Low but utterly venomous, that snapped him straight out of the afterglow, but Sheila, as it turned out, wasn't even looking at him. She was glaring at Jensen, more furious than he'd ever seen her, and when Jensen froze up the way that Jensen was prone to do, she repeated herself, this time at a roar. 

Jared somehow had the wit to grab Jensen by the elbow, holding fast to prevent him from bolting out the door. Buck naked.

"You can't just kick him out, you bitch. Where's he supposed to go?"

"He should've figured that out before he fucked my husband."

Jared snorted. "Maybe if _you_ fucked your husband, I wouldn't have been tempted."

"I want him out, Jared."

He stared at her. " _No_."

She looked downright livid, but she'd never had a backbone. He knew she'd back down if he just _wouldn't_ , but Jensen had even less spine than his mother. She slapped him so hard Jared barely kept him upright.

"You are no longer my son."

"Yeah, cuz you were doing such a bang-up job before," Jared said to her back. He seethed as he heard her slam the bedroom door. Probably locked it, too. Bitch. "And see, I told you he was queer!"

Jensen looked shell-shocked, with a big red handprint on his face. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, and he'd started trembling. 

"I won't let her kick you out," Jared promised. "That isn't gonna happen."

The kid was unresponsive. Jared swore as he saw the semen trickling down Jensen's leg. "You better shower, before you get spunk everywhere." Nothing. "Jensen. Hey. Jensen!"

He snapped in the kid's face and he flinched like it was another slap. At least he looked more with it.

"Go take a shower. You're not going anywhere."

Tears welled up in Jensen's eyes for Christ-even-knows why, but the boy nodded, and retreated up the stairs. 

*

It took a couple days to realize that Sheila didn't blame _Jared_ at all for Jensen. In the moment, he'd just been focused on keeping Jensen in the house. Then she avoided them for days. It wasn't until she tried to seduce him into kicking Jensen out that it clicked – she didn't hold him responsible.

"Wouldn't it be so nice, just the two of us?"

Jared stared at her. Not like he _wanted_ her to be pissed at him, but it boggled his mind. It took two to tango, and yet – "You'd throw your own kid into the cold like that."

Her face hardened. "It's 92 degrees. At _night_."

"You know what I mean. A mother _viper_ has better instincts than you."

"I'm not sharing my husband with my goddamn son!"

Jared huffed out a laugh. She hadn't wanted him before someone else had him. "Well, Jensen's not going anywhere."

"I won't let you touch me when you've been...." She gestured vaguely and the clear disgust on her face amused him. 

"Putting my dick up Jensen's ass?" He hadn't, actually. Not since the first time. He'd had to make do with his mouth, since his hole was red and sore.

"I won't do it."

He smirked at her. "That's alright. He's a better lay than you are, anyway."

Her eyes went deadly. "Get out of my bed."

Jared thought about refusing, but she looked ready to slit his throat in his sleep. Not like banishing him was punishment. She just made this too convenient. 

"No hardship to me." He slid out of bed, not even bothering to grab a pillow. "If you need me, I'll be in Jensen's room."

Something shattered against the wall behind his head. He didn't bother to look as he walked out.

*

Jensen's bed was a double. Not that Jared minded the lack of space...he curled himself around the boy's little spoon and ran his hands all over Jensen's body. 

"She said she was kicking me out of the bedroom til I gave up fucking you." Jared snorted. "Like that's really gonna happen."

A sudden sob exploded out of Jensen's chest, and Jared held him tight. "Hey, I told her you weren't going anywhere. Ok? I won't let her kick you out."

Jensen drew a shuddering breath, and Jared kissed his neck. Jensen was so precocious sexually, sometimes Jared forgot how young he really was.

"I know she scared you. But you've got me. I'll make sure you're taken care of." He could tell that Jensen was still struggling not to cry. "Jen, you trust I'll do that, right?"

There was a long pause, but then the boy nodded into the pillow, so Jared could relax, and tuck Jensen close again.

They hadn't ever lay down together like this, and Jared found he liked it. As pretty as Jensen could be, bent over his desk, there was no matching this, having full-body contact. He'd gotten Jensen to strip down, so they were pressed together, skin to skin. It had an effect like a furnace, even without the covers on. There wasn't any hurry but Jared's dick was getting stiff, sliding without aim between Jensen's legs. 

"And in return, you'll be a good boy, right?" Jensen's skin was so soft, especially on his belly. "Cuz I'll be taking crap from her, I don't want you giving me trouble too."

"I'll be good," Jensen said thinly when Jared paused. 

"I know you will." He buried his nose in the nape of Jensen's neck and sucked a love bite there. "The upside is, we don't need to hide this any more. I can help you even more now. Give you what you need."

Jensen shivered against him, and Jared cupped his hand between Jensen's legs, sliding his palm against him idly, until he felt him firming up. He wrapped his hand around that little dick.

"Unh...." Jensen bit off in surprise. Jared had never touched his dick before, not like this, at any rate. Playing with his hole was usually enough, but in a bed, this all felt different. The kid had had a rough few days, and Jared found he wanted Jen to enjoy this. More than usual.

"That feel good, Jensen?" He wasn't hardly a handful, dwarfed by Jared's palm. "You like it when I jack your little bitty dick? You probably should enjoy it while you can. Not like you'll ever bury it in something better."

Jensen turned his face into the pillow like he was ashamed. 

"Ssh, baby, you can't help who you are. Reach in the drawer and get me your lube."

Jensen's breath hitched in his chest, and he followed Jared's orders. Jared stopped jacking him long enough to slick up his own cock, and coat the inside of Jensen's sphincter. He wiped the remaining lube off on the bedsheets.

"Pull your knees up just a little. There's a good boy." Jared didn't need to look to line his cock up to that hole. His dick seemed drawn there by itself. Unlike last time, he breached Jensen in stages, teasing them both with little pulses of his hips. By the time his head popped through, Jensen was rocking back up on it, the movements barely there.

"That feel good, Jensen?" he found himself saying again. He hadn't gotten an answer the first time around. The kid was shy but he guessed that that was understandable. "Take your face out of the pillow. C'mon. Look at me."

Jensen didn't open his eyes, but he did let Jared turn his face back towards him. He was flushed a healthy pink, eyes fluttering beneath his lids, those lips a little parted so he could draw in gasps of air. There was a pinch between his eyebrows, but his face went completely slack as Jared fucked him root to tip to root to tip. 

As Jared went faster, Jensen's teeth fastened on his lip. "Yeah, you like that, don't you. You like it when I use your little hole. Think I should touch your dick?"

Jensen's eyes flew open, with a sound of assent. 

"I'll do that for you, if you do something for me." Jared ground their hips together, buried as deep as he could go. It pushed all Jensen's breath out, but he didn't make a sound. Just kept his eyes on Jared, like that was a question in itself. "Tell me how much you like having your hole used. You could come just from this, couldn't you?"

Jensen nodded, silent. 

"Telling means speaking, Jensen."

That pink tongue flicked out against his lip. "I can't think when it's in me. It crowds everything else out."

Jared groaned and sank his teeth into Jen's throat. Not what he'd asked for, but somehow better. Jared had no real leverage in the position they were in, but he was so turned on he managed, humping like a dog into Jensen's sucking hole. He concentrate enough to stroke Jensen, but he apparently didn't need to. He just closed a dry palm around Jensen's dick and fucked him in slow, stilted jerks, and Jensen came from that.

Twice, actually. The first time like that, the second sometime later, when Jared gave up on getting off from his awkward vantage point, rolled Jensen on his stomach and rode him hard and fast, headboard banging on the wall. He was so focused on himself he didn't notice Jen had come til he found the wet spot, after. 

"Fuck, you're perfect," he panted against Jenny's ear. "Built like a little fucktoy. Only better. Blowup dolls don't get off on being used. Damn, that was somethin."

Jared pushed himself off of the mattress and pulled his dick from Jensen's hole. His fingers swam in come when he pushed them in. "I think I like knowing you'll be sleeping with my jizz in you. Something about it."

Sated and content, moved Jen onto his side and curled up against him. He sighed, and fell asleep.


End file.
